The 37th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 37th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 27, 2010 at the Las Vegas Hilton in Paradise, Nevada. CBS broadcast the ceremony hosted by Regis Philbin. Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Bradley Bell (executive producer), Rhonda Friedman (supervising producer), Cynthia J. Popp (producer), Ron Weaver (senior producer), Adam Dusevoir (coordinating producer)' *All My Children'' - Julie Hanan Carruthers (executive producer), Charles Pratt Jr. (consulting producer), Lisa de Cazotte (producer), Ginger Smith (producer), Nadine Aronson (coordinating producer) *''General Hospital'' - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Robert Guza Jr. (consulting producer), Mary O'Leary (producer), Mercer Barrows (producer), Michelle Henry (producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' -Maria Arena Bell (co-executive producer), Paul Rauch (co-executive producer), Anthony Morina (supervising producer), John C. Fisher (supervising producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Penny Pengra (associate director), Scott McKinsey (director), Owen Renfroe (director), Dave Macleod (associate director), Christine Cooper (production associate), Phideaux Xavier (director), Peter Fillmore (associate director), Lisa Kaseff (production associate), Ron Cates (associate director), Denise Van Cleave (associate director), Alison Samon (production associate), Craig McManus (stage manager), Crystal Craft (stage manager)' *''All My Children - Jerry Pilato (associate director), Terry Walker (associate director), Marika Brancato (production associate), Steven Williford (director), Jennifer Minda (production associate), Michael V. Pomarico (director), Enza Dolce (associate director), Conal O'Brien (director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director), Fritz Brekeller (stage manager), Rusty Swope (stage manager), Casey Childs (director), Angela Tessinari (director), Anthony Pascarelli (associate director), Penny Bergman (stage manager), Robert T. Smith (associate director) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jennifer Howard (associate director), Laura Yale (stage manager), Michael Stich (director), Deveney Kelly (director), Cynthia J. Popp (director), Clyde Kaplan (associate director), Doug Hayden (stage manager), Lori Staffier (production associate), Steven A. Wacker (associate director), Catherine Sedwick (associate director) *''One Life to Live'' - Tracy Casper Lang (associate director), Danielle Faraldo (director), Zetna Fuentes (director), Keith Greer (stage manager), Daniel P. Krausz (associate director), Nathalie Rodriguez (production associate), Kevin Brush (production associate), Teresa Anne Cicala (associate director), Todd Garrin (production associate), Larry Carpenter (director), Alan Needleman (stage manager), Anthony Wilkinson (associate director), Frank Valentini (director), Mary Ryan (director), Paul Glass (associate director), Bruce Cooperman (director), Brendan Higgins (stage manager), Jill Mitwell (director), Gary Donatelli (director) Writing Team *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Elizabeth Snyder (writer), Rex M. Best (writer), Tracey Ann Kelly (writer), Kay Alden (co-head writer), Shannon Bradley (writer), John F. Smith (writer), Jerry Birn (writer), Michael Minnis (co-head writer), Bradley Bell (head writer), Adam Dusevoir (writer), Patrick Mulcahey (writer)' *''All My Children - Chip Hayes, Michelle Patrick, Rebecca Taylor, Joanna Cohen, Daran Little, Tracey Thomson, Kate Hall, Jeff Beldner, Addie Walsh, James Kahn, Christopher Dunn, Charles Pratt Jr., Agnes Nixon *''As the World Turns'' - Cheryl L. Davis (associate writer), Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold (associate head writer), Leslie Nipkow (associate writer), Jean Passanante (head writer), Leah Laiman (associate head writer), Courtney Simon (editor), David Kreizman (co-head writer), Gordon Rayfield (associate writer), Susan Dansby (associate writer), David A. Levinson (editor), Janet Iacobuzio (associate writer), Lisa Connor (associate writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Janice Ferri (writer), Beth Milstein (writer), Sandra Weintraub (writer), Hogan Sheffer (co-head writer), Amanda L. Beall (writer), Marla Kanelos (writer), Maria Arena Bell (head writer), Linda Schreiber (writer), Jay Gibson (writer), Natalie Minardi (writer), Paula Cwikly (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), Scott Hamner (co-head writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Michael Park (Jack Snyder, ''As the World Turns)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *Doug Davidson (Paul Williams, The Young and the Restless) *Jon Lindstrom (Craig Montgomery, As the World Turns) *James Scott (E.J. DiMera, Days of our Lives) Lead Actress *'WIN: Maura West (Carly Tenney, ''As the World Turns)' *Sarah Brown (Claudia Zacchara, ''General Hospital) *Crystal Chappell (Olivia Spencer, Guiding Light) *Bobbie Eakes (Krystal Carey, All My Children) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, ''General Hospital) *Ricky Paull Goldin (Jake Martin, All My Children) *Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, General Hospital) *Brian Kerwin (Charlie Banks, One Life to Live) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Julie Pinson (Janet Ciccone Snyder, ''As the World Turns)' *Beth Chamberlin (Beth Raines, ''Guiding Light) *Carolyn Hennesy (Diane Miller, General Hospital) *Bree Williamson (Jessica Brennan, One Life to Live) *Arianne Zucker (Nicole DiMera, Days of our Lives) Younger Actor *'WIN: Drew Tyler Bell (Thomas Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Scott Clifton (Schuyler Joplin, ''One Life to Live) *Zack Conroy (James Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Drew Garrett (Michael Corinthos, General Hospital) *Dylan Patton (Will Horton, Days of our Lives) Younger Actress *'WIN: Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Molly Burnett (Melanie Layton, ''Days of our Lives) *Shelley Hennig (Stephanie Johnson, Days of our Lives) *Christel Khalil (Lily Ashby, The Young and the Restless) *Marnie Schulenburg (Alison Stewart, As the World Turns) Lifetime Achievement Award Agnes Nixon Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Dan Kinsley, Sean Conklin''' *''General Hospital'' - Vincent Steib, Thomas W. Markle *''One Life to Live'' - Robert Bessoir, Scott Devitte *''The Young and the Restless'' - Bill Roberts, Ray Thompson Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Allocco (composer), David Kurtz (composer), Bradley Bell (composer), Lothar Struff (music director)' *''General Hospital - Dominic Messinger (composer), Dave Macleod (music director), Ricky Kreitman (composer), Ron Cates (supervising music director/composer) *''One Life to Live'' - Lee Holdridge (composer), Chris Child (composer), Bobby Summerfield (composer), Daniel P. Krausz (music director), Paul Glass (supervising music director, composer), Kurt Biederwolf (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), David Nichtern (composer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jack Allocco (composer), Bryan Harrison (music supervisor), Mike Dobson (music supervisor), David Kurtz (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Charles Barrett (video control), Dean Cosanella (electronic camera), Jim Ralston (technical director), Dale Carlson (electronic camera), D.J. Diomedes (electronic camera), Averill Perry (technical director), Craig Camou (electronic camera)' *''All My Children - Tom Shepard (electronic camera), William Tynan (electronic camera), John Monteleone (senior video control), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), George Montanez (electronic camera), Richard Westlein (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), Howard Zweig (technical director), Eric Johnson (electronic camera) *''Days of our Lives'' - Hugo Morelli (electronic camera), John Sizemore (electronic camera), Bill Scott (electronic camera), Mike Caruso (technical director/electronic camera), Michael Mecartea (electronic camera), Ken Williamson (video control), J.C. O'Neill (technical director), Alexis Dellar Hanson (video control) *''The Young and the Restless'' - John Bromberek (electronic camera), Kai Kim (electronic camera), Luis Godinez Jr. (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control), Scha Jani (video control), Tracy Lawrence (technical director) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Peter Mallard (music mixer), Mark Mooney (boom operator), Manuel Moreno (re-recording mixer), Mikael Persson (pre-production mixer), Tommy Persson (production mixer), Denise Palm Stones (boom operator), Dino Johnson (post-production mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator)' *''As the World Turns - Matthew Griffin (re-recording mixer), Ed Dolan (production mixer), Bob Mackler (re-recording mixer), Tim Pankewicz (production mixer), Tommy Byrne (boom operator), Christopher Rennert (boom operator), Frank Di Maulo (production mixer), Pat Breen (boom operator) *''General Hospital'' - Christina Tyson (boom operator), Nicholas Marcus (re-recording mixer), Donald Smith (re-recording mixer), Sandy Massone (boom operator), Fred Fryrear (boom operator), Elyse Pecora (pre-production mixer), Nick Kleissas (production mixer) *''One Life to Live'' - Walter Tate (boom operator), Deborah D'Anduono (boom operator), William John Deblock (production mixer), Paul Glass (music mixer), Max Avans (boom operator), Anthony Butch Inglese (boom operator), William Tzouris (boom operator), Bill Mozer (boom operator), Dave Marino (post-production mixer), Daniel P. Krausz (music mixer) Outstanding Achievement for a Casting Director for a Drama Series *'WIN: Julie Madison for ''One Life to Live' *Christy Dooley for ''The Bold and the Beautiful *Marnie Saitta for Days of our Lives *Mark Teschner for General Hospital *Judy Byle Wilson for All My Children Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Fred Cooper (set decorator), William Hultstrom (production designer), Andrea Joel (set decorator), David Hoffmann (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator)' *''As the World Turns - Catherine McKenney (set decorator), Patrick Howe (production designer), Dennis Donegan (set decorator), Karen Hlipala (set decorator), Tim Goodmanson (art director) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jack Forrestel (production designer), Elsa Zamparelli (set decorator), Fabrice Kenwood (art director), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator) *''General Hospital'' - Andrew Evashchen (set decorator), Jennifer Elliott (set decorator), Daniel Proett (art director), Chip Dox (production designer) *''One Life to Live'' - Ruth A. Wells (art director), John C. Kenny Jr. (art director), Martin Fahrer (art director), Roger Mooney (production designer) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Kate Jones, David R. Zyla, James Hammer''' *''As the World Turns'' - Margarita Delgado, Philip Heckman *''One Life to Live'' - David Brooks, Susan Gammie, Sally Lesser *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jennifer Johns Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Penny Pengra, Denise Van Cleave, David González, Peter Fillmore, Christine R. Magarian (editor)' *''As the World Turns - Bob Mackler, Matthew Griffin *''One Life to Live'' - Teresa Anne Cicala, Anthony Wilkinson, Vince Catania, Suzanne Flynn, Larry Farina, Tracy Casper Lang, Carol Wood *''The Young and the Restless'' - Clayton Whitney Jr., Stephen Pierron, Marc Beruti, Rafael Gertel Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Pat Moore-Theis, Vanessa Elese, Ingrid Okola, Robin Kaiser, Robin Ostrow''' *''As the World Turns'' - Anette Lian-Williams (makeup artist), Kimberly Braisin (makeup artist), Stephane Glover McGee (makeup artist), Eldo Ray Estes (key makeup artist) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Melissa Sandora (makeup artist), Allyson Carey (makeup artist), Toby Lamm (makeup artist) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Anette Lian-Williams (makeup artist), Kimberly Braisin (makeup artist), Stephane Glover McGee (makeup artist), Eldo Ray Estes (key makeup artist) Outstanding Original Song for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''An Angel's Lullaby from The Young and the Restless - Jack Allocco (composer/lyricist), Gary Verna (composer/lyricist), David Kurtz (composer/lyricist)' *''Y.O.U. from The Bold and the Beautiful - David Kurtz, Scott Bennett, Jack Allocco *''Captured'' from Days of our Lives - Ken Corday, J.D. Webb, D. Brent Nelson Outstanding Stunt Coordination *''Dorenda Moore for Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight *Mike Cassidy for ''The Bold and the Beautiful *Vince Cupone, Danny Aiello III for One Life to Live *Tim A. Davison for General Hospital *Jake Turner for As the World Turns Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Carlos Pelz, Audrey Soto, Michele L. Arvizo''' *''As the World Turns'' - Wilfredo Sanchez (hairstylist), Theresa Marra-Siliceo (key hairstylist), Lillian Cvecich (hairstylist) *''Days of our Lives'' - Matthew Holman, Margie Puga, Kimberly Salvatore, Katharine O'Neill, Patrick Kilian *''One Life to Live'' - Wayne Bilotti, Laurie Cacioli, Katiejo Kardel, Mark Zafrani, Danielle D'Anna Outstanding Promotional Announcement - Episodic *'WIN: ''General Hospital for Graffati''Vincent Ruiz-Abogado (director/art director), Jonas Morganstein (chief creative director/exceutive producer), Hema Mulchandani (producer), Scott Tucker (director, on-air special projects ABC), Adam Rockmore (svp marketing & promotion ABC Daytime)' *''General Hospital'' for Carnival - Jonas Morganstein (chief creative director/exceutive producer), Adam Rockmore (svp marketing & promotion ABC Daytime), Hema Mulchandani (producer), Vincent Ruiz-Abogado (director/art director), Scott Tucker (svp marketing & promotion ABC Daytime) *''Today'' William Hartnett (executive producer), Carol Sullivan (supervising producer), John Tanzosh (editor), Miranda Patterson (creative director), Gaylon Askew (graphic designer), David Lipsius (creative director), Robert Siciliano (senior audio designer) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 10 Nominations / 3 Wins *''As the World Turns'' 13 Nominations / 3 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 11 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 9 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 18 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 13 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 16 Nominations / 4 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys